(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire for a display device and a thin film transistor array panel including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an upper panel and a lower panel, and a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween. Such an LCD displays images by applying electric field using electrodes to the liquid crystal material interposed between the two panels and adjusting the strength of the electric field to control the transmittance of light passing through the panels.
One of the panels includes wires transmitting gate signals or image signals, pixel electrodes receiving the image signals, and thin film transistors (“TFTs”) controlling the image signals transmitted to the pixel electrode of each pixel by the gate signals. The other panel includes color filters for implementing a variety of color displays and a black matrix for blocking light leakage between the pixels and for preventing the decrease of the contrast ratio.
However, the wide width of the black matrix established in consideration of the errors in aligning the two panels cause the aperture ratio to decrease. Accordingly, it is suggested to remove the black matrix. However, this makes the black brightness to be increased, thereby causing the reduction of the contrast ratio. Therefore, it is required to develop a technique capable of securing the high contrast ratio while simultaneously preventing the decrease of the aperture ratio.
Meanwhile, according to a typical method of manufacturing an LCD, a TFT array panel is manufactured by photo etching using masks. In this case, the number of the masks is preferably made to be smaller in order to reduce production cost.